GIP
by nekoa
Summary: Duo and Hiiro go on a mission that Duo deams pointless. Until they find a young girl and have to abandon everything if they want to save her life.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- DonÕt own Ôem. DonÕt want to own Ôem. DonÕt get nothing but reviews for Ôem. And if it means that much to you, by ll means take the reviews. Other than that I have nothing to give.  
  
It was raining. Two men were sitting in a tree in the park. Why? They didn't really know.   
  
"Tell me again why were here." Dou asked for the millionth time that night. He couldn't understand what exactly they were supposed to do. "You know what I think? I think -"   
  
"Mission." Hiiro interupted his friend in his typical monotone.   
  
"Ya, that much I know. Come to the park, sit in a tree, and watch. What: Unknown. Why: Classified. This is the stupidest mission they've ever sent us on." The miserable boy got no response. Hiiro had tuned him out. Duo scowled. This would be a long night. Turning slightly he once again focused his attention to their surroundings.  
  
Not far away a small figure crawled into view. One arm was held tightly over its stomach and it moved slowly on severely injured limbs. The boys watch as it paused. This was the most interesting thing to happen all night. The figure gagged. A gooey substance poured slowly out of its mouth. Slowly the hand was moved from its side to the guck slowly slipping from its mouth. After a two second examination of the goop, which was most likely blood, it returned the hand to its side and crawled to a tree and collapsed.  
  
The boys had watched as the figure crawled to their tree and lay down. A slight moan escaping its lips. They couldn't tell if it was female or male but they assumed female due to the size of the body and the extreme length of the hair. She lay on her side and slowly drew her legs close to her body. She used her left arm as a pillow while the other remained at her side. The guys studied her carefully. Her cloths were torn and caked in all manner of grime. At best they resembled jeans, a T-shirt, and maybe a light sweater. She'd lost a shoe and her socks were nothing more then scraps of fabric clinging to her feet. Her hair was tangled and matted with grime and stuck to her body in odd ways. Blood was the most likely cause. Some of the mess had slipped on to her cheek; covering it completely. They could just make out a few pale cream patches, which one would assume was her skin. The rest was covered in large masses of dirt, thick layers of mud, and some other substance that glistened in the dim light.  
Almost instantly Duo started climbing down the tree, he had every intention of aiding the poor creature when Hiiro's emotionless voice stopped him.  
  
"Where are you going?" Dou barely paused his decent as he briefly looked up at his friend.  
  
"To help her. She's obviously been beat and bad. We need to get her to a hospital."  
  
"You can't. We have a mission." Dou opened his mouth to reply when a faint groaning reached his ears. Without a second though Duo jumped from the tree and walked to her side. Hiiro followed, mentally noting to kill the braided one later. Hiiro Yui never failed a mission. Duo heard the soft thud as Hiiro came down behind him and smiled slightly. The perfect soldier would never change. 'I bet he's glaring at me right now, trying to figure out the best way to kill me. Huh, he can try but the great Shinigami never dies.' Reaching the girls side he discovered he was right. It was a she, and she was badly beaten. Hiiro followed and the second her eyes flitted open he drew his gun. Typical Hiiro.   
  
"Identify yourself." It was a simple statement but the sound of his voice was usually the key in making a suspect talk. Dou glared at his partner, he opened his mouth to object when the girl's voice reached his ears. Turning around he found her eyes open. Though it was obvious she was struggling, they stayed that way.  
  
"You must go. My name does not matter. The less you know the better. If they find you..." She paused and her eyes slowly shut. Hiiro leaned down to check her pulse and her eyes flashed open. "You must go. Now. Get out of here. They'll get you. You mustn't stay. Go now, get out!" Her voice had risen in volume as she spoke and ergentcy was laced through her last words. She gasped suddenly gripping her chest and lay bak on the ground. "Go." She wispered as her eyes shut for what would probably be the last time. "Save yourselves."  
  
"Ya, we'll save ourselves and you too." Dou said scooping her body off the ground. He turned too Hiiro only to notice that his friends eyes were narrowed and he was looking intently at their surroundings.  
  
"We're not alone." The harsh monotone was slightly disturbing in the rainy silence. 


	2. Chapter 2

Well, First I must apologize for the Loooooooooooooooooooooooong time it took me to get this out. There is no excuse other then I was busy and my mind occupied with other matters. I do have the next couple chapters written but typing them up is a different matter. I'm working on it though. I'll do my best to get them typed and posted a.s.a.p. Thanks for reading. Comments are much appreciated. I love the input. And I'll do my best to answer any questions. Enjoy.  
  
Nekoa  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Don't want to own 'em. Don't get nothing but reviews for 'em. And if it means that much to you, by all means take the reviews. Other than that I have… er, well not much.   
  
Hiiro's eyes narrowed as he looked around. "We're not alone." His harsh monotonic words did nothing to improve the rainy silence that was making Duo's skin crawl. The gun wasn't helping much either. Somehow the sight of the perfect soldier standing under a tree, in the rain, in the park, carefully scanning the area just wasn't comforting right then. He gulped as he heard a twig snap; they needed to get out of there. Their mysterious guest was getting worse. The wound in her side did not look nice, and her breathing was sounding quieter. She wouldn't last long. Somehow, without letting go of the mystery girl, he managed to grab a hold of Hiiro's sleeve and started walking towards the car. Hiiro pulled free but kept following, his senses completely tuned to the slightest sign of danger, other than the girl's warning and the presence he'd earlier felt. Minutes later they emerged from the park and made their way to the car. Hiiro stopped when they reached it. Flat out refusing to leave.   
  
"Come on Hiiro. We have to get her to a hospital." Duo half begged his friend. Hiiro merely looked at him.  
  
"That wasn't the mission."  
  
"Screw the mission Hiiro. It was pointless anyway." Hiiro continued to stand there refusing to move. Frustrated Duo walked over and dumped the limp body into his friend's arms. Then grabbed the car keys and proceeded to unlock the car. Hiiro stared at the young woman in shock. 'Why did Duo give her to me?' He could feel her weight. She was light, perhaps lighter then she should be. And cold, really cold. A person got cold when they died, he knew. She reminded him of the many people he'd killed, of all the battlefields: dead bodies strewn over the once green earth. She wasn't dead though. She was still alive, holding on, just barely but holding on all the same. He could feel her lungs expanding as they fought to take in air, little that it was. She was still movable too; she'd get stiff when she died. "Come on Hiiro. Let's go!" Duo yelled through the rain. The sound broke into Hiiro's thoughts and dissipated them. Whatever was left of them was left to the rain as he made up his mind. He'd taken one last look at the park and then the sound of her breathing reached his ears. Turning quickly he ran to the car and gently placed her in the back seat. Climbing in beside her he attempted to keep her warm while Duo navigated the slippery streets. 'Mission objective: Changed. New parameters: Accepted.' The car sped into the night racing against time to save the girl's life. Minutes later a flash lit the sky and a tree burned, unnoticed by any, it was their tree.   
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
*Beep, beep, beep,* 'I've got to hurry. Time's running out. They're counting on me. I have to find it.' I run as fast as I can; twisting and turning through the darkened hallways. My mind racing, my heart pumping, my legs hurt and my lungs feel like they're going to explode. How long have I been running? I don't know, can't remember. I just have to get to that bomb. I can hear it, the persistent beep…beep…beep. It resounds in my head. I know it's not the actual clock. It's them. Their idea of fun. They like to taunt me. I try to block it, concentrate on where I am and my mission, but I can't. It's everywhere, they're everywhere, and they won't be ignored. So I do the only thing I can, I run. I have people to save. 'there' I see the light in front of me. Sliding to a stop I crouch and dig threw the mess in front of me. This was it. 'Come on. You can do this' My fingers feel stiff. I push them. I have to disable it. 'They're all counting on me. I have to do this.' *click* someone else is here. I ignored them; I have a mission to complete. *petuh* I fell something hit my shoulder. I don't have time to look, I've almost got it. My eyes feel heavy; I've been drugged. 'I don't have much time, I have to fight it. Just a little longer' Too late. The strength drained from my body. My muscles gave out. 'No' I've failed.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
I wake in darkness, cold concrete. 'Where am I?' Standing I feel for a wall, then a door. I know I haven't done it, it would go off; everyone would die. I have to get out. I need to save them. I can feel fear and panic seeping past my defences. I fight them back out. I must stay strong or we will never win. I still have time, I just have to get out. I know it hasn't gone off yet. I can still hear the beeping.   
  
*Bang* I hear it before I feel it. I know I've really failed now. I scream as the explosion rocks my room. The walls shattering like glass. The force pushes me back, slamming me into the semi destroyed wall behind as my skin is shredded. All I know is pain as my legs give and I sink to the floor. I'm not sure what hurts more, my body or my heart. 'I've failed. They're dead.' Tears slip out my eyes, a strange sight to be sure. Everyone will be shocked to hear of it. It doesn't matter though; they are dead. No one survived to see them. As I my mind slips beyond, I hear beeping, the nightmare starts again.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* 


End file.
